The League of Nations
The League of Nations was a heel professional wrestling stable in WWE led by Sheamus, consisting of him, Alberto Del Rio, and Rusev. The concept of the group is that the wrestlers were born outside the United States. History Formation and beginnings (2015–2016) The group's prime target has been Roman Reigns, who allied himself with The Usos and Dean Ambrose to fight the League. At Survivor Series, Reigns had just been crowned WWE World Champion, when Sheamus cashed in his Money in the Bank contract and defeated Reigns to win the title. This put an end to Reigns' championship title reign at only 5 minutes and 15 seconds and cemented an alliance between Sheamus and The Authority. In the build-up to TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs, Reigns repeatedly confronted Sheamus. On the November 30 episode of Raw, a title defense by Sheamus against Reigns was interrupted by Alberto Del Rio, King Barrett and Rusev. After the match, Sheamus announced that the four wrestlers, all born outside the United States, had formed "The League of Nations". In the group's debut match that same night, they teamed with the WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day to defeat Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, and The Usos in a 7-on-4 handicap match. That same week on SmackDown, Reigns defeated the entire League by countout in a 4-on-1 handicap match. On the December 7 episode of Raw, The League Of Nations were involved in a 16-man fatal 4-way elimination tag team match against The Wyatt Family, The ECW Originals and the team of Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose and The Usos; the match culminated in Reigns pinning Sheamus. Though Reigns and his allies have remained the focus of the group, individual members have clashed with other wrestlers. Jack Swagger started a feud over Del Rio's United States Championship, while Rusev clashed with Ryback, who had interrupted the return of Rusev's valet Lana to Raw. Thus far, none of The League's other members have been involved in these feuds, which both resulted in matches at the TLC pay-per-view. At TLC, the League were all successful in their separate singles matches, with Del Rio and Sheamus both retaining their championships (the latter needing help from his cohorts). Sheamus' World Championship run came to an abrupt end the following night on Raw, when he lost the championship back to Reigns, ending his reign at only 22 days. On the January 11, 2016, episode of Raw, Del Rio dropped the United States Championship to Kalisto, only to regain it the following day at the tapings for SmackDown after interference by Barrett. On January 24, at the Royal Rumble pay-per-view, Del Rio once again lost the championship to Kalisto, as well as rematch, which was contested in a two out of three falls match, on February 21 at Fastlane, which was then unsuccessful. Feud with The New Day (2016) At Fastlane, WWE Tag Team Champions The New Day began mocking the League of Nations, calling them the "league of booty". They then continued to mock the League of Nations in various segments and skits while simultaneously feuding with other teams. At |WWE Roadblock, Sheamus and Barrett challenged for the tag team championships but were unsuccessful. Then on the Raw after Roadblock, The New Day defeated Del Rio and Rusev, prompting all four members of the League to attack The New Day after the match. The League of Nations then challenged The New Day to a match at WrestleMania. At WrestleMania 32, they defeated The New Day when Sheamus gave Woods the brogue kick for the win. After the match, they were confronted and attacked by Mick Foley, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and Shawn Michaels and then Rusev and Barrett suffered from stunners, Del Rio got a Sweet Chin Music and Sheamus got a Mandible Claw. On April 4's edition of RAW, League of Nations attacked King Barrett and kicked him out of the team, stating him as their weakest member and the one who holds them down. Instantly after, they got attacked by The Wyatt Family, starting a feud between the two. The group later disbanded in April 2016. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Alberto Del Rio *** Diving double foot stomp to an opponent held in the tree of woe *** Cross Arm Breaker ** King Barrett *** Bull Hammer (High-impact elbow smash) ** Rusev *** The Accolade (Camel clutch, usually preceded by a stomp to the opponent's back) ** Sheamus *** Brogue Kick (Running bicycle kick) ** Entrance themes ''' ** "Hellfire" by CFO$ (December 3, 2015) ** '''"A League of Their Own" '''by Jim Johnston (December 7, 2015 – present) Championships and accomplishments *WWE''' **WWE United States Championship (2 times) – Alberto Del Rio **WWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) – Sheamus See also *The Family *Bad News Barrett & Sheamus *The European Ultras External links * Profile at CAGEMATCH.net * Sheamus at WWE.com * Del Rio at WWE.com * Barrett at WWE.com * Rusev at WWE.com Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:2015 debuts Category:2016 disbandments Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestling stables